Mysterious Tea
by shsl-pathetic
Summary: Eren is just about to go make some tea for Levi when Hanji gives him this new tea saying its to help with Levis headaches. But is that really what the tea is? ONE-SHOT


Eren let out a tired sigh. He had just finished cleaning everything Corporal Levi had instructed him too, which was definitely not an easy task considering he was a clean freak. Now he had the task of delivering Levi some tea. He walked down the hallways making his way into the mess hall to prepare the tea when he heard fast footsteps coming his way.  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeren!" Hanji shouted, jogging over to him with a huge smile on her face.  
"Hanji-san" Eren exclaimed.  
"Have you given Levi his tea yet?" She pondered.  
Eren shook his head. "I was just on my way to prepare some, actually"  
Hanjis face brightened up even more so then it already was. "Great! I have something for you then!" She seemed to have an evil glint in her eyes now, and Eren became a little worried. Was she going to start demanding she needed his help with a new expirement? He didn't want to have to deal with that right now or ever for that matter, but he didn't really have that option.  
She tossed him a small square tin and he fumbled for it, awkwardly catching it in his hands. He could smell a faint aroma of peppermint and something else he couldn't place. He looked at Hanji with a puzzled glance.  
"This is a new tea i made. It's supposed to help with headaches and it tastes delicious! I thought it would be perfect for Levi since he is always complaining about his head pains and i know how much he loves tea." She exclaimed.  
Eren perked up, realizing he wasn't going to be the subject to her new expirement.  
"Oh! T-thank you! I'll be sure to give this to Levi Heichou instead of his regular tea then. I did hear him complaining about a headache that wouldn't go away earlier today anyways." He smiled.  
"Perfect! On your way then." Hanji said with a seemingly evil smile, patting him on the back rather roughly making him stumble as she skipped away. She was quite odd, Eren thought, but she has a good heart. How nice of her to try and help out Levi. Eren proceeded to go prepare the tea and bring it to him.

***  
Eren knocked on Levi Heichous door and he was awnsered with a curt "enter". He walked in, seeing Heichou leaning over his desk, doing his paperwork that was piled high on all sides of his desk. He glanced up at Eren setting the tray down on the only empty spot on the desk. Eren shivered, his glare was as cold as always and even for a person as short as he was, he could be very terrifying. They didn't speak, as Eren poured the tea for Levi and Levi continued on with his paperwork. He then place the cup in front of Levi and he put his pen down, sighing and leaning his head back as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
Eren cautiously asked "Do you have a headache again?" Levi only glared at him more intensely, obviously not in the mood to be pestered. Eren took that as a yes.  
Levi took the cup of tea and took a sip. "Did you use a different tea?"  
Eren, worried Levi was going to be angry with him replied. "U-um yes sir. Actually, Hanji-san gave it to me and said to use this instead. She said it's supposed to help with headaches."  
Levi looked at him for a moment, only to nod and continue drinking the tea. "Not bad." Was all he said.  
Eren then took the tray and set it down on another smaller table and turned back to Levi looking at him expectantly. Levi noticed and glared at him yet again. "What?"  
"W-well... is it helping with your headache?" Eren questioned. Levi thought about this for a few moments, sipping his tea. "Actually yes i do feel a bit better, thank you. You can leave now.  
"Yes sir!" Eren said quickly, before turning around and heading for the door to leave. Before he could reach the door, he heard the shattering of glass and a thud, followed by a low groan. Frightened he turned around to see Levi had dropped the cup of tea onto the ground, which had shattered everywhere and that his face was flat on the desk. "Heichou?!" Eren asked alarmed.

_

He had thought something was odd, considering it involved Hanji, but the tea Eren had brought tasted good and it was indeed helping with the aching pain in his head. Maybe Hanji really was just trying to help out for once. Boy, was he wrong. He dissmissed Eren and was about to get back to his paperwork when it hit him. He felt unbelievably hot and slightly aroused. What was this? He went to set the cup down, but dropped it as he became weak and lost all strength in his body. He collapsed his head onto the desk and let out a loud groan. Dammit Hanji, what have you done now? He wanted to get up, but he couldn't seem to stand and the cold from his desk felt nice on his burning face. He heard a paniced Eren approaching him.  
"Levi Heichou! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" His voice sent small shivers down his spine. What the fuck was wrong with him, this was no time to get turned on by some brats voice. Levi felt angry and didn't want the kids help so he tried to blow it off to get him to leave.  
"Its fine, I'm fine, the tea just slipped out of my hand" He lifted his head, so that he was sitting properly again.  
"Are you sure? You don't look so good, maybe you should lie down." Eren seemed very worried and unwilling to leave until he was sure nothing was wrong. Levi sighed in annoyance. His body was burning up and he felt weak, but he was also becoming painfully aroused. Dammit.  
He looked up at Eren trying his best to glare at him but he could tell it wasn't working as well as he wanted it too. "Yeah, I'll just lay down for a bit so no need to worry, you are dissmissed Eren." Levi stated to Eren and proceeded to get up. He took a few steps away from his desk and the broken glass, only for his knees to give out and for him to crumple to the ground.  
"Tsk" was all he said in annoyance. He was going to give Hanji a peice of his mind when this was over. What in the fuck did she convince Eren to give him!? Fuming he tried to stand up again but it was no use. Seeing this Eren decided to help, grabbing his arms and placing them around himself. He wanted to struggle but it was no use, Eren held onto Levis waist for support as he awkwardly walked him to his bed. Fingertips ghosted over Levis hips and he could feel Erens hot breath on his ear and it was unbelievably arousing. He fell onto the soft sheets, relieved to get away from Erens touch, only to forget to let go as he came crashing down on top of Levi. Eren groaned and then realizing their positions he sat upright, unconsiously stradling Levis hips.  
"I-I'm so sorry Heichou, are you okay?" Eren seemed even more worried than before and pressed his hand to Levis cheek. He was burning up. He frowned and shifted his weight to get a better feel of his forehead when he heard Levi gasp.  
"H-heichou?" Eren asked, now aware of the huge bulge pressed into the zipper of his pants where he sat. His cheeks became stained bright red and he looked away. Levi, now extremely hard and aware that Eren realized decided to do something reckless. He was horny and after seeing Eren blushing had decided he was kind of cute and wanted to see more of those faces. Gaining some of his strength back he took Erens hips and pressed them down, grinding their crotches together. Eren let out a strangled moan. Shocked by what Levi was doing. He looked over at him with wide eyes and Levi smirked, continuing to roll their hips together. Eren whimpered and collapsed his weight onto Levis chest.  
"Heichou! W-what are you... nnghh.. doi- AH!" Levi started biting and sucking on Erens neck, considering he was at the perfect angle to do so. Despite Erens protests he was now painfully hard and slowly starting to grind his hips on his own.  
"My, someones hard" Levi whispered into Erens ear teasingly. Eren only groaned as Levi did this, forgetting about why this was happening and loosing himself to the sensation. Eren leaned up and pressed their lips together. Levi suprised, opened his mouth in a gasp and Eren stuck his tongue in. The kiss was frantic and hot, both fighting for dominance. Levi lost the fight, succumbing to Erens dominate tongue, flicking at his bottom lip only to bit down hard. Levi whimpered, and Eren became more aroused, wanting to here more of those sounds. He snaked his hands down and under Levis shirt, leaving feather touches at his stomach only to drag his nail up to his nipples. He started pinching and rubbing them and Levi arched his back in pleasure, trying not to moan. He could feel a sense of domination coming from Eren, and because of this drug Hanji had made he knew he wouldn't win over Eren tonight, but he felt to good to care as much as he should. He let himself be dominated. Eren broke off the kiss and began unbuttoning Levis shirt. He swiftly took it off along with the rest of his clothes, undressing himself shortly after. They layed there in nothing but their boxers. Eren gave Levi a quick kiss, before leaving a trail of pecks and bites down to where his neck and shoulder met, he bit down hard causing Levi to hiss in pain, only to lick at it soothingly afterwards. He trailed farther down, stopping to lick and bite at both nipples. Levi let out a soft moan. Erens cock twitched in its confines as he licked down Levi chest till he reached his boxers. He toyed with the hem of the fabric, scraping his nail gently just underneath it before lifting it up and letting it snap back in place. He glanced up at Levi, his eyes were clouded with lust and he was squirming and panting. It was such an arousing sight. Eren leaned over Levis cock and licked it throught the fabric, he then began to suck on the head, causing Levi to moan and involuntarily thrust his hips. Eren chuckled and pulled off Levis underwear as his cock bounced out from its confines. He leaned down and licked the pre-cum off the tip, pushing his tongue on the slit. Levi bucked his hips again and Eren used one hand to keep them in place. He raised his other hand to Levis mouth and told him to suck. Levi somewhat glared at him and did as he was told until they were covered in saliva. He then took his hand and pressed it to Levis puckering enterance, pressing and rubbing it as he licked at his cock.  
"E-Eren.. don't that feels weir-aaaah!" Levi arched his back as Eren simultaneously took all of Levis length into his mouth and slid a finger into him. He moaned as Eren bobbed his head, hollowing out his cheeks and began moving his finger around. It felt weird and uncomfortable but his cock in Erens mouth was bliss. It was then that Eren added a second finger and started switching between scissoring them thrusting them in and out, stretching Levi. "Stop.. s-stop this Eren" Levi tried to say, panting heavily. It was weird but it was starting to feel good. It was then that Eren curled his fingers and hit that one spot. Levi let out a very loud moan, throwing his head back as he clutched the bed sheets. "O-oh god.. Eren, again... please.. please fuck me!" Levi begged desperately. Eren smirked this time. "Someones horny." Levi was too out of it to respond as Eren coating his cock in saliva and positioned it at his enterance.  
"Relax Heichou" Eren said, voice filled with lust and need. He then quickly thrust into Levi until he was fully in him. Levi cried out in pain, tears forming from the sudden feeling. His body tingled from both pain and pleasure. Eren saw he was in pain and felt bad. He leaned up and kissed Levi, wiping away his tears before they spilled from his eyes. He then grabbed his neglected cock and began pumping it. Levi moaned at the sudden friction, pleasure spreading over his whole body again. After awhile he experimently rocked his hips back against Eren and gasped at the sensation. Eren taking this as a sign to continue began thrusting into Levi. He was so tight and it felt so good, he picked up the pace, as he kept searching for that one spot that would make Levi scream. Levi was a moaning mess at this point and Eren was no better. They both panted and moaned and Levi pulled Eren down by the shoulder to kiss him. They devoured eachothers moans as Eren thrust even harder. "Hnng...ahh...faster.. haah" Levi couldn't believe this felt so good. Eren going faster, slammed right into the spot he was looking for. Levi arched his back as his eyes went to the back of his head, seeing stars. Eren smiled and pulled completely out before slamming back into that spot. Levis body spasmed and his cock and legs were twitching. He thrust fast and hard already close from seeing Levi in such a state. Levi seemed like he wouldn't last much longer as he rammed his prostate repeatedly. Eren grabbed Levis cock again, pumping in time with his thrusts.  
"L-Levi" He moaned. Hearing his name was the end of him as his body twitched uncontrolably and he came hard onto both of their stomachs, moaning out Erens name in short broken breaths. Shortly after Eren came as well, filling Levi with his seed. They road out the pleasure until Eren pulled out and flopped beside Levi, trying to regain his breath. He glanced over at Levi to see he was passed out already. Deciding he would ask questions tomorrow, he pulled Levi close, snuggling into the crook of his neck and drifting off to sleep.

_  
**Hope you liked this oneshot! Its my first time writing actual smut but i thought i'd give it ago. Review! Thanks! :)**


End file.
